


7

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Just one minute!” Jason cried.

The whole room’s eyes snapped to the TV, conversations interrupted as everyone found their respective boyfriends and girlfriends. Dipper sipped his drink from his blue cup as he watched Jason embrace David, both grinning widely in anticipation of the New Year’s kiss. He didn’t have anyone to kiss at this party, though everyone else did.

Everyone but Mabel, who sat in the chair on the other side of the small table stand. His sister was doing the same as him, sipping from her yellow cup while observing the others.

She set her cup down and gave him a knowing smile. He returned it as he set his down and they both watched the timer count down on the screen.

10!  
9!  
Everyone chanted.  
8!  
7!  
Some of the couples started early.  
6!  
5!  
Dipper picked up the cup.  
4!  
3!  
He turned to meet Mabel’s eyes.  
2!  
1!  
He sipped from the yellow cup as she did from the blue.


End file.
